


A Real Show

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental First Date, Bad Flirting, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Touching Noses, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: She thought it might have been her downfall, introducing Jace and Simon. Sure, her and Clary knew they were going to be annoyingly compatible, but she didn’t expect Jace to get all teenage boy on her over him.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	A Real Show

Maia rested her hands on her hips, tapping them one by one in frustration as she waited for Jace to meet her at the door. He didn’t usually take much longer than Maia getting ready, but for some reason he had been changing in and out of the same ten black shirts he siphoned through on a weekly basis. 

“Can you hurry up and pick one? Clary and Simon are going to be meeting us any minute now!” Maia yelled as she stomped her booted foot to the ground for a little extra oomph. She thought it might have been her downfall, introducing Jace and Simon. Sure, her and Clary knew they were going to be annoyingly compatible, but she didn’t expect Jace to get all teenage boy on her over him. He swung out of his bedroom, his leather jacket hanging from one arm with a frown on his face. 

“Yes, leather jacket?” Jace asked as he raised an eyebrow at Maia. She had to restrain herself from growling. 

“I’ve barely seen you  _ out _ of the leather jacket, let’s go!” She urged again, grabbing onto the dangling arm and pulling it up over Jace’s shoulder. He scoffed at her as he slid his arm through and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s our third date, Maia. I have to look good for what happens on the third date,” Jace said smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows after he locked the door behind them. Maia crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What? Longingly staring at each other from across the table because you two refuse to be the first one to make the move? Ooh, or your hands tentatively touching as you reach for the same salt shaker across the table? Or maybe even--” Jace brushed past her, his shoulder bumping into hers, halting her words. 

“I’m gonna kiss him. I swear to you,” Jace said seriously as he pushed out the front door to their building. Maia shook her head and knew that she would only believe it when she saw it. Clary and Simon were waiting for them across the street, the diner’s light blinking imperfectly. They frequented it often, at 8am for a bright and early breakfast and at 1am for some greasy food to prevent the hangover Jace always seemed to get. 

“Maia, hey! Hi, Jace!” Clary’s voice chimed the minute she caught sight of them. Maia liked that about Clary. Maia wasn’t the most outwardly positive and cheery person, but didn’t mind that Clary was. She pulled her into a tight hug and they both watched as Simon waved awkwardly to Jace, Jace grinning wider than Maia thought she had ever seen with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“When are these two going to get their shit together, huh, Fray?” Maia whispered into Clary’s ear before she pulled back. Clary’s giggle was another thing that Maia liked.  _ Huh _ , she thought to herself, she was noticing a lot of things she liked about Clary.  _ Interesting _ . 

“Ready to go in? I would die for a chocolate milkshake right about now,” Clary exclaimed as she held open the door. The boys walked through first, both of their eyes searching for a booth. This was the moment of truth, where Jace could prove he wasn’t as much of a wuss as Maia accused him of being. They both gestured the girls forward and Maia sighed. Clary walked to the furthest end of the booth, leaving Maia to wait for her to sit or to take the inside of the other end. She had her choice taken from her, though, when Clary grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to her. 

“Uh, after you,” Jace said lamely to Simon. Maia shook her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the disaster that was Jace’s attempt at being gentlemanly. She peaked down at Clary when she heard her stifling her laughter. Clary looked back at her and mimicked the shake of Maia’s head and Maia figured that was an agreement to push these boys in the right direction by the end of the night. 

“So, Simon, you're in a band yet don’t wear a leather jacket, care to expand on that?” Maia teased, motioning back and forth between the two men. Jace blushed, but sent a glare in Maia’s direction. Simon laughed and turned to Jace, explaining why he didn’t wear leather jackets with some elaborate story that Maia couldn’t really bring herself to pay attention to. Her and Clary sat silently, sending glances at each other in quiet judgment toward their friends. When the waitress came over, a petite woman with one side of her head shaved and the other side dyed pink, Maia looked up at her. 

“How are you all doing tonight, I’m Tish. What can I start you off with?” She looked at Maia first and Maia smiled up at her. 

“I’m gonna get a diet, whatever is fine. This one's gonna have a chocolate shake, filled as high as you physically can in one of those impossibly large glasses I know you hide in the back,” Maia said, ordering for Clary. She sent a wink in Clary’s direction and Clary giggled, wrapping her arms around Maia’s and leaning into her shoulder. 

“You know me so well,” Clary flirted, batting her eyelashes up at Maia. Tish grinned as she watched the two of them. 

“Aren’t you two the cutest? You remind me of my wife and I when we were young,” Tish responded with a wink at the two of them. Maia threw her head back in laughter and tried not to notice that neither of them corrected her. Jace sat with his jaw open, Simon in a similar pose with his eyebrows raised up to his forehead. 

“And for the pals over here?” Tish said as she turned toward Jace and Simon. Maia would have laughed out loud of the synchronicity of their jaws snapping shut and the narrowing of their eyes in Tish’s direction. 

“Water.” Maia had to give them credit for ordering together, even if their tones were icy. When Tish walked away, Clary finally let her giggles shine through and Maia had to join her. 

“What was  _ that _ about?” Jace asked coldy. Simon nodded his head as if he had missed something. Maia felt like maybe she had, too. 

“I don’t know,  _ pals _ . It seems like a little affection goes a long way to getting the gays on your side,” Maia responded. She turned toward Clary whose face was scrunched with laughter. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and pressing their noses together. She was surprised when Clary wiggled her head, their noses brushing together a bit more intimately than Maia was expecting. Clary pulled away and bit down on her lip. She made a move to pull her arm away, but Maia kept them there with a lace of their fingers. 

“You’re telling me all it takes is one date-like activity for you two to get your shit together and it’s been three and Jace still hasn’t kissed me?” Simon asked incredulously. Maia raised her eyebrows as Clary covered her face with her unoccupied hand. Simon looked like he had been drained of all of his blood when he glanced nervously back over at Jace. “I didn’t, I mean, that wasn’t, I just--” Maia wasn’t sure how many more two word sentences Simon could string together, because Jace was surging forward, pressing Simon into the window behind him and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. Maia looked on with a sense of happiness that her friend had finally come up with the nerve to do what he had sworn to since the first moment he met Simon. She felt Clary looking at her and turned her head, squeezing onto Clary’s hand a little tighter. 

“It’s not gonna take three dates for you to kiss me, right?” Clary asked, both a teasing and shyness to her voice that had Maia’s smile widening. 

“We’ll let these boys finish and then give them a real show.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
